


Games We Play

by Bether



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-23
Updated: 2009-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bether/pseuds/Bether
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something in her eyes, something in how she watched him. Something unsettling and yet... he can't seem to mind enough to stop her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Muse Bunny's Prompt #8: Predatory. Also, even though I envision this to be McGee/Abby, other pairings could also fit. (McGee/Ziva or Tony/Ziva come to mind first.)
> 
> **Disclaimer: **Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of CBS/DPB. I am simply borrowing them for my purposes. Please don't sue.

It was something in her eyes; how she watched him.

As if he were there to be studied—judged. As if he were her prey and she was just laying in wait for the right moment.

He wanted to tell her to stop. But then maybe she would. Or worse, maybe she would finally make that judgment.

And maybe he wouldn't like her decision.

So he let her. Let her watch. Let her devour him with her eyes. Pretended not to notice—not to care. Pretended he was unaffected.

That was the game and, because it was her, he played.


End file.
